


Some Shanx for Your Thoughts

by buttered_butter



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttered_butter/pseuds/buttered_butter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles pertaining to some of the Lost Light crew and beyond. Inspired by random words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.gravity [Rodimus]

There were times when gravity, at least in Rodimus' mind, wasn't the least of their worries. The DJD, Overlord, and even the bar riots at Swerve's always made it hard to remember that gravity wasn't the same for nearly all planets.

Two steps had taken him no effort at all. A jog and a leap made him glide in the air.

Giggles left him and soon, he was buzzing in energy as he lept onwards towards the Lost Light. Heavy weight behind him, Rodimus couldn't wait to pry Ultra Magnus away from his office desk. He could probably lift him if he tried.

Thank _Primus_ for less gravity.


	2. 2.jealousy [Whirl]

Whirl wasn't staring. He just took a glance. Just a glance.

Rung's hands were just distracting. He couldn't focus because of them.

"Whirl... Are you alright?"

"Just thinking Doc."

Another envious glance at Rung's hands. He wasn't staring. _Not_ staring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to write something at least once a day or every other day.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of rusty with my writing... Gotta use it before I lose it.


End file.
